


Monólogo

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Feelings Realization, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Monologue, Portuguese, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Quando acaba um monólogo? Viktor, patinando e proferindo confissões de amor, não tardaria a descobrir.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov





	Monólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

— Yuri, quero dizer uma coisa — começou Viktor, sozinho no escuro da pista de patinação fechada, sob a luz de um único holofote no centro —, odeio chamar de _coisa_ o que não se pode pegar com as mãos, palavras e sentimentos não são palpáveis. 

Viktor fechou os olhos, seu primeiro movimento foi leve e o som das lâminas riscando a pista trouxe-lhe mais segurança.

— Yuri, quero dizer algumas palavras… não, quero dizer muitas palavras, muitos sentimentos, estes que já não cabem dentro de mim.

Não havia música tocando, mas a cada manobra Viktor conseguia ouvir uma melodia que trabalhava junto à sua improvisada coreografia.

— Tenho pensado muito em você, em mim, tenho pensado em nós. Mas como tenho pensado especialmente em você, Yuri, nem pode imaginar! Sei que já comecei, mas não sei por onde vou andar para terminar! Nesse caminho demos tantas voltas, tantos rodopios. No momento estou correndo pela estrada de tijolos dourados da Dorothy, existe um leão sem coragem habitando em mim, será que o Rei de Oz poderá me ajudar? É a única coisa que me falta para contar a você o que sinto, o cérebro já me faz pensar nos seus olhos, o coração já bate forte toda vez que um sorriso ilustra seu rosto, de fato só me falta a coragem…

Falar enquanto patinava deixava-o ofegante, mas Viktor precisava dizer, pois reprimir os sentimentos matava-o lentamente. Seus cabelos prateados esvoaçavam, ora com a velocidade de seu número, ora com os saltos.

— Você é a pessoa mais linda desse mundo, Yuri. Tive o prazer de vê-lo dormir dias atrás e senti que tempo nenhum era suficiente para admirar sua beleza, estou apaixonado, amarrado aos seus braços espontaneamente, poderia dizer que quero amá-lo por toda a eternidade, mas sinto que já o faço nessas nossas pequenas eternidades que chamamos de momentos. Por Deus, acho que irei enlouquecer! _Como alguém pode ser tão perfeito?!_ Tão maravilhoso, tão espetacular… quero gritar de amor, quero muito.

E Viktor, depois de parar por um instante debaixo do holofote outra vez, encheu os pulmões de ar e gritou. O som não transmitia dor ou qualquer tipo de sofrimento, o único sentimento que aquele grito transmitia era o de felicidade _._

— Estou tão feliz por tê-lo conhecido, Yuri, não consigo me lembrar como era a sensação de não conhecê-lo, sei que isso parece loucura, mas é a loucura que move o mundo… não se importe, mal sei o que estou dizendo, estou apenas feliz, feliz, feliz! Estou amando — concluiu Viktor debaixo daquela única luz, finalmente abrindo os olhos. — Eu amo você, Yuri, essa é a _coisa_ que quero dizer.

O texto acabou e a escuridão também, de repente todos os detalhes da pista de patinação estavam visíveis — Viktor olhou para trás para ver quem estava ali e Yuri encontrou seu olhar hesitante.

— Viktor — disse o outro, apenas isso, somente _Viktor._

Há quanto tempo estava ali? Tinha ouvido tudo? Caso contrário, o que exatamente Yuri havia escutado?

Não se sabe, é assim que um monólogo acaba. Quando o personagem já não está falando sozinho, quando as perguntas de um recebem as respostas do outro, quando Viktor finalmente recebe a coragem do Rei de Oz e se confessa para Yuri, bem ali na pista de patinação vazia, quando Yuri o corresponde, não só com palavras, mas com beijos e abraços.

O monólogo termina quando um _Eu amo você, Yuri_ ganha de volta um _Eu amo você, Viktor._


End file.
